Mistletoe
by Megs23
Summary: Four friends get together to celebrate the holidays. Sequel to Gobble, Gobble.


Title: Mistletoe

Author: Megan

Pairing: Nick/Sara, Greg/Megan (OC)

Summary: Four friends get together for the holidays.

Author's Notes: Since everyone wanted it, this is the sequel to my Thanksgiving ficlet, Gobble, Gobble. You don't really need to read that one first, but you might want to. This is also in response to another challenge. Here are the requirements.

*1* Must have a Nick Sara love Relationship  
*2* Must have some other relationship with one of these people: Greg,   
Catherine, Grissom, or Warrick, and then when you use one of them you can also make up a person!   
*3* There must be a baby.... whether it is Nick and Sara's or your "new" couple!  
*4* Must have a really embarrassing present  
*5* Must have a New Years Kiss!  
*6* Must have a family get together!  
*7* Romance  
*8* Comedy

~~$~@~$~~

"So, are we really the only one's going?" Sara asked as she and Nick drove down Las Vegas Boulevard towards Greg's loft apartment. 

"Yep" Nick replied as he turned into the parking lot. "Grissom and Catherine are doing that 'Second Honeymoon' thing, Lindsey's watching Emily and Nicholas, and Missy should be giving birth any day now, so Warrick didn't want her to leave the house. And you know he's not going to leave her side."

"Sheesh. You'd think they'd be able to come out just for a little while. Greg really wanted us all to be there." Sara hopped out of the car, and immediately wrapped her arms around her body to try and keep warm.

Nick was soon at her side, and linked his arm through hers. "I know, but Griss and Cath had this planned for a long time. And well, Warrick and Missy can't really help their situation."

"Oh well. I guess it's just the four of us"

Nick and Sara walked arm in arm up to Greg and Megan's apartment, thankful to be out of the cold. A beaming Greg opened the door before they could even knock. Megan followed closely behind. 

"Hey guys! Happy New Years!" Greg exclaimed giving them each a hug.

"Thanks Greg" they responded simultaneously.

"Oh! Oh! Stop!" Megan shouted, pushing Nick and Sara back through the door.

"Megan, are you okay?" Sara asked, trying not to laugh.

Megan smiled and pointed above their heads. "Mistletoe. You guys didn't kiss."

Greg wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. "Honey, I think they do enough of that already"

Both women blushed a nice shade of red, and began to giggle. Nick simply pulled Sara closer to him, and claimed her mouth with his before anyone could say a thing about it. When he pulled away he turned to Megan with a twinkle in his eye. "Better?" 

Megan nodded before leading the couple into the apartment. "Okay guys, drinks are over there, and there's a table in the kitchen that has some snacks on it." She pointed out the two different tables.

"Thanks Megan." Sara said as she and Nick took seats on the couch.

"So, I know the whole groups not together, but I still wanted to do something special. And since we couldn't get together for Christmas, I figured we could just do a little gift-exchange tonight." Greg said as he sat down in the big chair across from them, pulling Megan into his lap. 

"Hey, I thought it was a good idea, whether we have the whole gang or not" Sara said, not wanting Greg to feel bad. 

"You did remember to bring our gifts, didn't you?" Nick asked, standing to go get drinks for himself and his wife.

"Of course. I still don't understand why you couldn't have brought them yourself. They're all under the tress, I'll get them" Greg slowly stood up, and Megan immediately settled back into the chair. 

"Here ya go, honey" Nick handed Sara a glass of wine, and in his other hand held a bottle of beer for himself. "Do you want anything, Megan?"

"Uh sure. I'll take a glass of water. But you don't have to-"

Nick cut her off with a small shake of his head. "Don't worry about it. One glass of water coming up."

Greg returned to the others with four gift bags in his hands. "All right. Here they are." He set the bags down in a row on the table. "Come on, Nick. We're going to start."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Nick handed Megan a glass of ice water, and sat back down next to Sara, who immediately snuggled closer to him.

"Okay, Sara, you can pick first" Greg announced. 

Sara sat up a little and inspected each bag. The one she had given was in a medium-sized red bag. She knew what it was, and therefore knew not to pick it. She and Nick bought their gifts separately, so they wouldn't know what the other was getting. Greg and Megan did the same. They wanted it to be totally secretive. The other bags were all the same size, and a little smaller than hers. One was red and green striped, another was plain white with red dots all over it, and the other was a silvery color with white snowflakes on it. Sara thought for a minute, and then lifted each bag up to see which was the heaviest. That's how she'd choose. 

And the winner is: the green and red striped bag, by a fair margin. 

"Sheesh. I was wondering if you'd pick before midnight." Greg complained, faking a yawn. 

"Oh shove it, party boy!" Sara sat back on the couch, and pulled the gift into her lap. Sara carefully pulled the tissue paper out of the top of the bag, and lifted out a box, wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Ugh." Sara sighed, and tore the paper off the box, and lifted the lid. 

"What is it, honey?" Nick asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"There must be like 10 movies in here."

"What are they?" Megan asked, sitting on the edge of her seat, and leaning over to see Sara's gift.

"Well, we have the whole Matrix trilogy, the first two X-Men movies, Kate & Leopold, Sweet Home Alabama, and Frosty the Snowman. That's a great combination." Sara laughed to herself, and placed the DVD's back in the box. 

"So whose gift was that?" Greg asked.

"I bought that one" Megan replied, raising her hand slightly. 

"Thanks, Meg. We don't have any of those." Sara said, smiling.

"Okay, Nick, you're next." Greg informed him.

"Okay, I'm going to make this short and sweet." He reached out and grabbed the Silver bag. "Let's see here. This is really light." Nick gently shook the bag.

Greg shifted nervously in his seat, causing Megan to look at him with a curious eyebrow raised. 

Nick pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, and pulled out the gift which was wrapped in more tissue paper. "Well, I can tell it's not something hard. It's very soft, and light."

Greg nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken. "Honey, are you okay?" Megan asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Fine" Greg croaked. 

Nick carefully unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal a very see-thru, very skimpy, red bra with a matching thong. The waistband of the thong, as well as the straps of the bra were lined with skinny white feathers. Nick stared at the outfit, or lack there of, in his hands. "Wow"

Sara and Megan began giggling, while both men turned a deeper shade of red than the lingerie in Nick's possession. 

"I really don't think this will fit me" Nick said, as he helplessly began to imagine the beautiful woman next to him wearing the scanty undergarments. 

"Yeah, I don't think so, babe" Sara spat out between giggles.

"So, I'm guessing you gave this one, Greg?" Megan asked with an amused expression on her face. 

"Uh yeah. Well, I was thinking since you liked that bag, you'd pick it. I mean you kept telling me you'd pick the shiniest bag. I should've had you go first." Greg sat back in the chair and tried to keep his face from turning a deeper shade of red.

"It's okay man" Nick assured him. "I don't think Sara has anything in red. Thanks"

"Yeah. Yeah. No problem. You're turn, Megan!" He said quickly, wanting to move away from this embarrassing moment. 

Megan laughed a little bit more before reaching for the white bag. "I'm going to take this one." She pulled out a few pieces of tissue paper, and looked down into the bag. Smiling, she pulled out a velvet box, and opened it slowly, to reveal matching his and her watches. "Oh wow. Now Greg here will never be late again." She poked him in the ribs playfully.

"Hey! I'm always on time. You're just always early!" He defended. 

"Are these from you, Sar?" Megan asked, holding the box out for Nick to see. Both watches had silver wristbands, and blue faces. They were also the indigo type so you'd know what time it was even when it's dark.  

"Yeah"

"Thank you" 

"Greg. You're up, man! One more bag" Nick said, pushing the big red bag towards the younger man.

"Oh lord. I get the big one. I guess this one's from you, Sara?" Greg asked, lifting the tissue paper out of the bag.

"Sure is. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She replied with a wink. 

Greg pulled out the gift, and his eyes went wide. "Oooo, yeah. I'm going to enjoy this a lot." In his hand, he held a gift box of different sensual massage oils. 

"Yeah, I thought any of us could benefit from those. I know we have in the past" Sara said with a small wink directed at Nick.

"Hey, too much information there, Sara" Greg said, covering his ears, causing his fiancée to giggle.

"Hey guys! The ball's about to drop!" Sara exclaimed, leaping off the couch. 

Nick looked over at the clock on the wall, and stood up. "We have a good three minutes, hon."

"I know, I just like to be prepared." 

Greg stood up as well, and turned the volume on the TV up so they could hear the countdown.

"Everyone, get your drink" Megan requested, joining Greg over by the TV. 

Nick joined them, as well, his and Sara's drinks in his hands. 

The four friends stood side by side, each with their significant other, three feet in front of the big screen TV, watching all the people in New York City wait for the ball to drop.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for coming over. We should really do it again, and make sure the rest can join us" Greg said quietly.

"Yeah, we had lots of fun." Sara said, with a small giggle.

"Shh. We've got fifteen seconds" Nick informed them, wrapping his arm around Sara's waist and pulling her against him.

"10, 9, 8-" Greg began counting, causing everyone to laugh.

Then they all joined in, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!"

The four friends raised their glasses in a toast and took a sip. 

Sara turned to Nick and gazed into his deep brown eyes. "I love you, Nick"

"I love you, too, babe. Happy New Year" Nick responded and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Greg pulled Megan into his arms and gave her a tight hug. "You make me so happy, Megs. Happy New Year. I love you."

"I love you, too Greggo" Megan stood up on her tiptoes, since she stood only 5'3" and met his lips in a short, but passionate kiss.

After the four each exchanged hugs, Greg took Megan's hand in his, and looked deep into her eyes. Megan nodded, and they both turned to Nick and Sara. "Guys, we have something to tell you. And then something to ask you."

Nick and Sara stopped talking, and looked at the young couple with worry etched on their faces. "Are you guys okay? Is the wedding still on?" Sara asked.

"Yeah we're fine" Greg smiled. "Everything's perfect."

Megan's smile grew and she squeezed Greg's hand. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby"

Sara immediately wrapped her arms around the younger woman, and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh wow! That's so great, Meg! I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks, Sara"

"Congrats, man" Nick said giving his friend a hug.

"Thanks Nick. I haven't been able to stop smiling since she told me last week" Greg replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Nick said, looking over at Sara with a dopy smile on his face. 

"Oh, but that's not all" Megan said, pulling away from Sara briefly. She looked over at Greg, and nodded for him to continue.

"We want you guys to be this baby's godparents"

Neither Nick nor Sara spoke at first. Both were a bit shocked, but big grins quickly spread across their faces. "Of course we will" Nick answered.

"Yeah, anything you need, we're there" Sara added.

"Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this night means to us" Greg said, wrapping an arm around Nick's shoulders and another around Sara's waist. 

"Happy New Year, guys!" Megan grinned, joining the circle for a group hug. "Happy New Year"

~~$~@~$~~

The End!

~~$~@~$~~

Well, there you go. Everyone who wanted a sequel to Gobble, Gobble got their wish, and I also got to fulfill another challenge. Please review, and let me know what you think! 


End file.
